


Pokemon Stars

by orphan_account



Series: Self inserts I guess of me?!?! [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Writing, First Time, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I hate tagging, Multi, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An adventure in a new region called Kurome with a character that may or may not be me. i̶t̶ ̶t̶o̶t̶a̶l̶l̶y̶ ̶is̶
Series: Self inserts I guess of me?!?! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764034
Kudos: 1





	1. The Start

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

I̶f̶ ̶I̶ ̶d̶i̶d̶ ̶I̶ ̶w̶o̶u̶l̶d̶ ̶g̶i̶v̶e̶ ̶t̶y̶p̶h̶l̶o̶s̶i̶o̶n̶ ̶a̶ ̶b̶e̶t̶t̶e̶r̶ ̶m̶o̶v̶e̶-̶s̶e̶t̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶o̶t̶h̶e̶r̶s̶ ̶t̶w̶o̶ ̶s̶t̶a̶r̶t̶e̶r̶s̶

<p>Am Tyray. I am a boy that lives in a normal Pokemon world. I live in the Kurome Region by the left of Unova. I have Froakie who I found injured when I was ten. I stared at my ceiling from my bed and humming to myself. *Sigh* "Am starting school again tomorrow...well I only have one more year until-" But then I got attacked with a Bubbles.  
"AGH! WHY DID YOU DO THAT YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO CLEAN OFF AND I HAVE SCHOOL TOMORROW" I said trying to wipe the water off my face.  
"FROOO!" He said, stomping his tiny feet.   
"IT'S IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT I AM NOT TAKING YOU OUTSIDE IT'S RAINING" Then I suddenly heard my mom and her Venusaur yell. Me and Froakie went quiet then I had flashbacks when my mom used to whip me for being loud and Venusaur would whop Froakie and Froakie was probably thinking about the same thing.   
*Groan* Fine, I got up, got my clothes on, and went outside. 

  
After waking up tired with Froakie beside me I poked his cheeks a little before getting up. I brushed my teeth, washed myself up along with Froakie, put my clothes on, ate breakfast, and watering my plant. Then I woke my sister up along with her Azurill who I woke up gently not to cause those deaf piercing cries. Then I got ready to leave. "Love you and have a good day," My mom said laying down on the couch "Love you, mom," I said as I walked out the door.  
"Ka!" He said excitedly, waving. We left the apartment building with Froakie on my shoulder and went down two stories of our apartment and went outside to see Venusaur walking around on the grass side of the apartment getting sunlight with some other bug and grass Pokemon with him.  
"See ya Vene!" I said waving while walking towards the bus stop  
"Saur!" She said roaring while watching some bug and grass Pokemon.  
"Fro!" Froakie said while waving back. I walked on the sideway which is straightforward to see a bunch of kids waiting for the bus along with their Pokemon which were starters from Unova, Kanto, and a few Johto Pokemon. Their Pokemon started to talk to Froakie and he nodded to them while staying quiet. Sometime later the bus came and everyone got on the bus and it drove off. I stared out the window not talking to nobody while Froakie was looking at its surroundings and everyone while on my shoulder. The bus ride was quiet due to it being early in the morning the only things I heard were the bus engine. Then after a few minutes, we started to arrive at the school which was bigger than I imagined. The main building was white and black with a small Pokemon battle area inside the park inside the school that's all I saw until the bus arrived in the parking lot where we were the first one there. Everyone got off the bus with their Pokemon and walked towards the front of the school. While walking towards the school I and Froakie stared at it. "Pokemon Orchard High School...huh I hope we don't have those group circles...I just jinxed it." Froakie nods with my statement.

  
Everyone arrived in the school which was kind of empty beside the few people who walked her and the security guards and their Pokemon. Then a guy in a white lab coat came out of the office and said he would introduce himself in 20 minutes when all the students would arrive. I decide to go downstairs and go out into the courtyard with one big Pokemon battle area. I decide to sit on a tree stump nearby and rest for a while. Froakie decided to look around the area. It felt like forever I nodded off for a minute until I felt something sticky on my upper lip.   
"Wha-". I felt it was in the shape of a mustache.  
"Fr-!" Froakie chuckled at my response right in my face.   
"Ke-" I hit him on the back of his head which caused him to flip into a small pond. I wipe the frubbles off my face suddenly Froakie shot his Bubble at me. I barely dodged it and I thought I heard a scream behind me but before I could think about it Froakie shot another Bubble again out his mouth then looked shocked. I rolled to dodge them and heard a high pitched scream behind me. "  
Frooooo...." Froakie pointed behind me and I turned my head to see a wet girl and I could slightly see her bra. My mind went to a dirty place but suddenly I somehow quickly gained some of my composure and covered my eyes then looked down at her feet to see a wet bag. 

*Snicker* "Am sorry miss are you ok-". The girl looked back up and glared at me with pure anger in her eyes looking at me and Froakie.   
"GRRRRRRRRRR." She looked dead at me  
"Sounds like a lawnmower...Umm...am sorry that I and Froakie always do this kind of stuff and-" "Larvitar DARK PULSE." The girl shouted and pointed at us. "Froakie!?!". He said shocked "WHAT!?!" I said shocked too. Next to the girl who looked about medium height was a female Larvitar with a pink bow in its head in the same condition the girl was in. "Larvitar!!." She pulled back and unleashed a powerful dark beam that destroyed everything in its path, breaking the ground in the process and kicking up dust. I quickly went behind the stump while Froakie jumped in the air to avoid it. It hits school building leaving a massive hole when I turned around I saw nobody hurt from it. After coming up from the stump I finally got a good look at the girl. After coming up from the stump I finally got a good look at the girl. She has deep-set blue eyes that are like two windows on the afternoon sky. Her fine, wavy, yellow hair is medium-length and is worn in a dignified style. She is tall and has an elegant build. Her skin is light-colored. She has a weak chin and small feet. Her wardrobe is severe and classy besides being wet, with a lot of green and white.

"Miss, can you please calm down please?" I said behind cover.  
"CALM DOWN! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THESE CLOTHES COST?!" She yelled  
"Noo..." I said peeking out of cover. I thought to myself   
"That the last time I am telling a girl to calm down". I regretfully thought to myself  
"$600 AND MY NAME IS CHARLOTTE," She said, locking her eyes looking deeply into my soul which was probably already dead inside me. "Wow 600$ and isn't this a little-?" Her face was of pure red which looked a nice complexion with her hair I thought but while I was thinking about her and it wasn't ringing any bell. "EXCUSE YOU! LARVITAR USE SUPERPOWER ON THAT THING" Then suddenly Larvitar took off with charging with great power and jumped up and it was closing the distance between Froakie and herself fast who was on the side of the wall. "Froakie! cover Larvitar eyes with your Frubbles then dodge it!" Froakie jumped at Larvitar and threw his frubbles at its eyes then Froakie flipped over Larvitar at the last second causing it to crash into the wall then I nodded my head at him.  
"Don't you think we can talk about-" but I started to notice people were staring out of windows and looking out the door where I entered from.   
"Larvitar USE DRAGON DANCE AND ATTACK THAT FROG WITH IRON TAIL'' Larvitar shook its head, jumped off the wall and started to spin while its tail turned to silver. 

*Sigh* "This is not the way I wanted to start the first day of school but if she can't listen to reason..." I said.   
"Froakie counter with an Aerial Ace!" Froakie jumped in the air slightly annoyed at the girl yelling but she jumped at Larvitar while putting all his power into the attack and attacked Larvitar. There was a power shockwave coming off both of the attacks causing me and Charlotte to cover our faces then I heard a few windows being cracked but Froakie got sent flying back into the ground.   
"Urf..." Froakie was injured on the ground.   
"Larvitar uses Dark Pulse " The intensity grew in Larvitar's eyes while he charged an even powerful Dark Pulse. Then it shot out faster than before and even bigger. I clenched in my hand.   
"Froakie uses Aerial Ace and threw it at the hyper beam!" Froakie made a long Aerial Ace and then with all his might threw it which caused shockwave colliding with Dark Pulse causing lines of beams to go everywhere I got down and trying to pay attention to the fight but It got more chaotic windows starting breaking, probably the teachers were rushing here but Froakie attack was getting pushed back while Larvitar Dark Pulse was pushing forward heading towards Froakie who was to weaken to move. Then I and Charlotte brace for the impact that was about to come.  
"NAWWWWW!" Larvitar roared using every bit of his strength in the attack.   
"KEEEEEEE!" Froakie roared using every bit of his strength to block the attack. There was a huge explosion in the middle of the school and smoke-filled everywhere.</p>


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The exposition about the region, Professor name, and that it's?

*Cough* "Ugh" I slowly got up to see only dust everywhere.

"Froakie!" I couldn't see anything. The dust was too thick but it was starting to clear then I saw Larvitar standing there slightly injured and Froakie down on the floor covered in bruises.

"Froakie!" I said running towards my pokemon seeing if he was all right.

"Fro..." He weakly said before fainting.

"Damn It!" Then I heard land right beside her trainer before I heard her chuckle.

"Well you kinda surprise me with that ember back there but that's the only compliment I am going to give you and now you're going to give me a proper apology" while she was fixing her hair.

"Well, you know what you're really not attractive enough to get away with being such a bitch....." Then she went quiet and there was silence for five seconds.

"I guess I have to take you to the nurse Froa-" I Looked around and looked over then suddenly Charlotte's face had so many veins on her head that she could pass to be a psychic type.

"GrRrRrrrr" But before anything could escalate the guy with the white lab coat came running out and looked at both of us angrily.

School is about to start in 7 minutes where I waited with my bandaged up, Froakie in my lap all healed up while I talked to myself " How did Charlotte get off free when she acted like that..." But I can worry about that later.

"Froakie are you alright?" I said patting him.

"Hnn...." He said slouching into my arms with me.

"I guess we should fight more...huh looking back we only fought a ton of wild Pokemon from a Rookiedee and a few other occasions."

"But I rather explore the world," I said with Froakie looking at me.

While talking to my Froakie a bit I heard Professor Acacia the guy who was in the lab coat early with his dark green hair in a pompadour.

"Do you have no idea who that is?" He said lazily.

"I don't...sorry," I said looking down nervously.

He sighs and starts talking for a bit "To put it short Charlotte is part of a rich family in Galar that founded this region along with other groups."

"Whoa, really then why is she in a school like this Professor? No offense." I asked curiously.

"Punishment," He said while walking over to his seat where it was across me with a table with a little Yamper bobblehead. Then he continued while my Froakie was looking at him listening.

"To put it short again so you don't miss class, her parents wanted her to be here and she picked this place to go to the Little Kurome League." While finger quoting commoners.

"You can probably guess why they wanted her here," He said while pressing the Yamper bobblehead and it shakes.

"Her attitude I hope?" I said while rubbing my Froakie on its head.

"Yep and you better get on to class you have four minutes left," He said while slouching in his recliner chair. I nod my head and Froakie gets on my shoulder.

"So am I going to die when I get out of this door?" I said in a joking tone.

"Yes you'll be fine we both agreed on something." I looked at him worriedly.

"I know you're not going to like it but...you'll start with all D's in this quarter."

"WHAT! HOW IS THAT IS THAT AGREEMENT!" I said in shock and Froakie too.

"She wanted it to be all E's but I convinced her to D's," He said in a reassuring tone.

*Sigh* "Thanks I guess...hey if you need anything to do here I have to pay you back," I said with a grin.

"Hmm...I guess I think of something but you need to head off to class now and take this to find your classes!" I grabbed a card he threw at me.

I waved goodbye and walked out the door of the office and looked at my Pokemon Trainer card with a picture of myself along with Froakie on the far left of the card in a little box with five empty boxes and my trainer ID number and with eighteen smaller boxes on the bottom for the number of badges you collect.

  


"Thank god, It's resource so I can probably sleep," I said to Froakie while slightly jogging to go outside but a bunch of students was out in the hallways of the classes talking or slowing getting to class. But I heard they were gossiping about me and my Froakie on how we assaulted Charlotte and started rumors about me.

Froakie rubs his hands on my head to comfort me and cheer me up.

"Well look on the bright side people probably won't bother us. "I said trying to sound cheerful but still slightly worried about people messing with me.

Or so I thought. But to keep my mind off it I look on the back of my school schedule to see the description for the Kurome region.

"Oh what the hell I can read it on my way to class," I said with Froakie leaning to get a better view.

"The Mid-Coastal Plain spreads across the south and east of the region. It's a low area with marshes along the eastern shoreline and fertile farmland along the western shore. This region contains the Battle Creek Cypress Swamp, a forested wetland in where the poison type gym is located. Piedmont crosses northeastern Kurome and has low hills, ridges, valleys, and streams. The Blue Ridge is a narrow, mountainous region west of Piedmont. It was named for its trees, which have a bluish haze due to an unknown pokemon when seen from a distance. The Appalachian Ridge and Valley is a slim strip of land in the north. It's mostly forested and contains farmland and steep ridges where a gym is also located. The Appalachian Plateau covers the northwestern corner of the region where all the most powerful trainers completed all the gym battle go into the league to fights. It's home to the Alleghe Mountains and Kurome's highest point, Backbone Mountain." I read to myself and Froakie while walking to class.


	3. School Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the title

I arrived at the building that was all white on the outside with one long window with some Pidgey and Pidoves on the brown roof of the building and small bug pokemon walking around by the forest nearby.

"Well, here we go Froakie." I pull open the door a little bit to see everyone is doing a group circle talking about themselves and their pokemon. I slowly closed the door and sat near the door.

"..." Froakie stared at me with a blank face.

"Don't give me that look..." I regretfully looked down just freezing at the thought of talking about myself for people for that long after a few minutes passed and I went in.

Everyone was chatting due to there was nothing to do here besides to work which none had and the moment the door everybody looked in my direction and it was silent for a good minute until the teacher looked over from her computer to see me and got up.

"Oh hello, you must Tyray I'm Colette!!" She excitedly shook my hands and I looked at her. She had long green hair in a ponytail and wearing female office clothes.

"H-Hi," I said nervously while everyone and their Pokemon were looking at me and overwhelmed by her excitement.

"Now I have to give you your two team members!" she quickly ran over to her desk where her Clefairy was arranging the paperwork and ran over to give her the list.

"Thanks!" She gave a quick nod and ran back to me.

"Ummm...If you don't mind me asking but why do we have teams?".

"Better protection from wild pokemon like Beedrill attacks or other groups of Pokemon, better to be in pairs than alone!" She said in a cheerful smile.

"Hmmm...that's weird there is none for you to pair up with I guess for now you're alone!" She said walking back to her desk trying to cheer me up.

*Sigh* (Thank god...) I said to myself while walking over to a seat. Froakie got off my shoulder then started walking to the other Pokemon

"Sha Sha!" He joyfully walked over to them and started to talk.

I smiled while putting my head on the table to get a quick sleep

I heard the bell rang and I looked up wiping the drool off my face and at my next class.

"Make sure to meet with your teammates at lunch," Colette said cheerfully.

I looked at both of them and they nodded and went out the door.

"Well that could've gone way worse," I said to myself while looking at both of them walking out while putting on my backpack and Froakie got on my shoulder again and he waved goodbye to the other pokemon for now.

"Osh," He said looking at me.

"What! I wasn't looking at her ass.....You know I am a thigh man," I said walking out the door to my next class.

While I walked to our second period which was Pokemon Training which I knew the teacher who was next to the room who taught ASL which I am going to take again next quarter. I went into the classroom which was outside with big fences surrounding the area with obstacles around the place. The teacher's name was Mr. Bush and his hair was an afro.

"Look for now you guys can either fight or train your pokemon using these things here," He said while sitting down next to his Houndoom.

Some of the students were battling, talking, or training on the obstacles which I was doing because I was still kinda mad we lost like that but Froakie was going through the swim obstacles with a grace of a ninja catching some kids attention. Halfway through Froakie took off his bandages and threw them in the trash after he was done with the course.

We both spent the last couple of minutes of the class relaxing after training and the bell rang and we went to our next class which was English. Nothing happened. We just sat and the teacher talked, who was awkward funny if that makes sense. He talked about improving our writing by finding the messages and tone in stories.

I was thinking about what color mirrors while doing work and didn't speak a word while Froakie looked out the window at Pokemon humming a song to himself. The bell rang and we went off to history which means I had to go outside to the portables again.

After we got to our class the teacher had asked us some fun questions like what would humans evolve into If so how and Into what? After that, which I didn't talk about for all of the class we will learn about the history of this region tomorrow. A few minutes later with Froakie messing with his Frubbles, the bell rang and it was time for lunch and I decided to go inside the building to walk around until the end of lunch. After walking around the whole school for a few minutes I went outside again.

*Sigh* I sat down on the bench nearby to cool me off due to the heat of the school.

"Fro," He said with his eyes closed next to me.

"Well am going to nap.," I said lying down

"Fro!" Froakie said jumping up and waving his hands up and down.

"You wanted to go outside in the middle-..there someone behind me?" But then I felt someone poke me.

"Hey." Professor Acacia whispered

"HEEEY!," I cried out in surprise.

"So I hope you know I'm going to take you up on that offer and I want to fight you".

"A fight!?" I gasped as well as Froakie.

"I mean Froakie probably needs some more rest before fighting again," I said

"Kie!" Froakie said while trying fist-bumping me.

"You got your ass whipped by her Larvitar few-" He shot out water at me before I could finish my sentence.

I wiped the water from my face and stared at him.

*Ugh* "Fine let's fight but don't blame me if you're not at full strength," I said while stretching and smiling while Froakie nodded his head.

*Chuckle* "Good to see the both of you still have a fighting spirit," Arcadia said looking at his Pokeball he pulled out of his lab coat.

We decided to do rock paper scissors and I got to fight Arcadia first.

"Well let's do this," I said holding my hand out for Arcadia.

The professor nodded, shaking my hand and we both back up.

"Let's go Froakie!" Froakie went in front of me ready for battle.

Arcadia threw his Pokeball and out came Swampert went in front of him.

"Whoa," I worriedly looked at the power Pokemon.

"Okay, keep your distance Froakie, use Aerial Ace and throw it!" Froakie jumps in the air backward and throws his Aerial Ace.

"Swampert! dodge it, attack it with Ice Punch."

Aerial Ace misses and sticks in the ground.

"Darn," I said. "Hurry Froakie, counter it with Aerial Ace."

Both of the pokemon collide causing a huge shock wave which causes Froakie to fly back taking massive damage.

I looked at Froakie worriedly, he turned to me and nodded his head at me.

"Hmmm.." I worriedly looked at the ground.

"Ice Punch!," was Acacia's reply, then suddenly Swampert rushed towards Froakie.

"Froakie blocked it quickly!" he blocks the attack but gets sent flying towards the tree and slowly gets up from his feet while falling back down.

(I guess I can try that..) I stared at the floor and looked backed up. "Froakie uses Bubble on the tree!"

"Fro?" He looked at me worriedly.

"Ooh?" Arcadia said intrigued.

"Yep," I said while I looked at it for a few seconds.

"Fro!" he looks at the tree. It seems he knows what I'm about to do.

"Stay on guard Swampert.," Arcadia said

Suddenly Froakie used Bubble on the tree to wet it and waited there.

"Ice Punch again!" Swampert was closing in my fast Froakie.

"..." I waited.

"Dodge!" I said Froakie dodged Swampert's ice punch at the last second which caused him to punch a hole in the tree leaving him stuck for only a tiny bit.

"Now use Quick Attack!" Froakie lands and starts dashing towards Swampert.

"Now use Punch!" Swampert uses his other fist to back hit Froakie with an air shockwave.

"Froakie use Water Gun!" Froakie shoots out a Water Gun which Swampert airwave easily destroys, then the airwave sends Froakie flying to a wall. Froakie faints.

"Froakie! are you okay?" I ran to him.

"Froo.," he said slowly getting up.

I picked Froakie up and put him on my shoulder and walked over to Arcadia to shake his hand.

"That battle was over fast wasn't it?" I held out my hand.

"You held up pretty well," He said, shaking my hand.

"A quick word of advice for you Tyray you just need to have more confidence in yourself but if you put your mind to it you could be a very powerful trainer and even with the bond with your pokemon you could even beat the champion," Arcadia said walking over to a bench where his lunch was to sit.

"Oh come on you're just saying that and besides I rather be an adventurer," I said, scratching my head and blushing but I doubt Arcadia could see it due to being black but then the bell rang out the paper to see what floor my class is on.

"Oh great back to the third floor..." I said, looking at my schedule.

I got running and waved to Arcadia.

"See you tomorrow I guess." He waved. My six-period math class was Geometry. I wasn't very good at math in middle school but during the first two years of my old high school, I was the best in my class. The teacher was fun and loud but the class went by fast. All we did was talk about our packet while I just messed with Froakie a little bit. Our class after that was the Pokeball class where we grew our own berries and made Pokeball out of them. It was lots of fun. We got to pick an Apricorn from a bag. I got a white one.

"So it looks like you can make a fastball". My teacher said while walking over to the other students who were waiting for their turn.

"So any idea how to make a Pokeball bud?" I looked at Froakie then looked at the tools and machines then He just shook his head.

*Sigh*

I tried my best without any help but then I gave up and the teacher helped me. The Pokeball took a while to make so everyone in the class talked to each other while I sat alone staring at the machine working on my ball. Everyone's Pokeball came out nice and done. I got my Pokeball and put it in my backpack. The bell rang so it's my final class while walking to class I heard people talking about me but I ignored and some random guys called me insults.

*Sigh*

I got to my class and it was Physics and Move category class. The class was loud but the teacher was fine. I learned my Froakie was more physical than special in stats. I was sitting by the entrance of the classroom with some kids from my Pokeball class. Some kids talked about stuff and about each other in class but then the bell rang.

"Thank god I was getting tired." While waiting for the bell to ring while standing by the door. I walked down the stairs from the third floor and second to leave the school and got on the bus. I always arrived early and waited for the bus to move. I fell asleep.

"Fro!" It felt like I was getting shaken.

"Huh..oh thanks," I said waking up and putting on my backpack then I got home to see my mom watching TV with Venusaur.

"Hey, how was your day at school?" She said, turning her head.

"Good," I said while walking towards my room.

I changed my clothes into my shorts and a T-shirt while Froakie went to the kitchen window to stare out at it.

"I hope nothing else happens today," I said, turning on my gaming console hoping to stay inside today.


End file.
